Alex and the Doctor's Halloween Full of Special
by DoctorKate
Summary: Alex Porter is a random teenager. She is a bit too into stars, myths and such for people. She is an outcast who really only has half a friend(not including Carrie from the vintage store) The Doctor loves to help people in this said situation. One Halloween, monsters invade Alex's stereotypically normal town and many lives are put in danger. Who would you call with your breath?
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: Sorry that it is so very stereotypical in this chapter, where people are introduced and the Main Character gets in a mini-problem which is solved immediately.. Don't worry. That will be changed very soon. Please review, thanks*

Alex looked up at her ceiling. Her soft, wavy blonde hair was fanned out around her head like a halo and her shocking green eyes strayed from her dark window to a spider in the corner.

The spider was rebuilding a web, running around it, making Alex's soft, pink lips turn up into a smile. She sighed and got up from her purple bed. Her calendar was staring at her from the bulletin board next to her bed, taunting her with the date, October 30, 2014. Alex wanted it to be Halloween so badly but she hadn't found the perfect costume yet. The costume that would make all the girls fall in love with her at the party she would be going to.

Her door suddenly flew open and Alex hopped off her bed, staring at the hallway across from her. No one was at the door or in the hallway. "Derek!" She screamed, assuming it was her younger brother who had opened the door, trying to scare her.

"What?" He called back from downstairs. No way he could have gotten down there so fast, especially not without her hear him giggling and the thumping of his feet. This was a bit too creepy for her.

She turned back to room, shutting the door and looking at her walls. They were absolutely covered in pictures of space. There were different planets, stars, and a picture of the Milky Way. At school she was known as the Outer Space Nerd. The girl who (if you asked, which no one did) could tell you all of Neptune's moons and random facts about Pluto (which she deemed still totally a planet, the poor thing.)

At home, she was known as Alex, the middle child who got fairly good grades and who didn't get along with either sibling. Derek who, was the youngest, was only 10 and was thought of as the sports child in the family. He knew stats of a ton of baseball players and the winner of the last ten Super Bowls. Jamie was older, 19 to Alex's 17 but he acted as if he were 30. Responsible, in college, with a great grade point average, a cute girlfriend, and a good paying job. They were perfect while Alex was… well, Alex.

The boring girl who blurted out too many facts, bored people to death, and had only one friend. If you could even go so far to call her that. Jade was an all right kind of girl. She wasn't interested in science or space but loved the new pop sensation Joey McGregor. She was only Alex's friend because without each other, they would have no one. Jade was too tall and spent too much time staring into silence with her black hair in a thin ponytail, pink braces showing for the cool people's taste. Though Jade could probably make many more friends if she didn't pity Alex as much, and if she actually tried. Jade was going as Glenda the good to Jack Conner's Halloween party the entire grade was invited to.

Alex gave up looking for the source of the opening of her door, blaming it on the wind (ignoring the fact that no window was open except for hers and it was still outside). She looked out her window again, still wondering what to go as. She could be the Wicked Witch of the West, which was what Jade wanted. Or she could be something else… but what?

Then it struck her like lightning. She could go as a statue! She could hang around, look cute, not have to dance, and scare people all at the same time. Sounds awesome! Maybe she should go as an angel statue. Angels are thought of as good but like this, angels are scary, and therefore bad.

Amazing. She quickly drew a sketch of the costume, deciding on what she needed and what she could use for a dress.

A white, regular dress, white powder for her hair, white makeup for her face, legs, and arms, and white heels for her feet. She looked in her closet and found the perfect dress just hanging there. She had gotten it for her older brother's High School graduation the other year. It was mid-length, ending at her knees so showing a bit of skin, with no straps, and a tight bodice that let out in a pouf to the skirt just below the ribcage. Perfect.

White powder… for that, Alex could use baby powder and then all she needed was makeup and the heels. She ran by her parents, grabbing the keys and calling out a hasty, "Be back soon!" and drove out to the local CVS, buying the powder and makeup before heading to another store relatively close by.

The store was a vintage store; Alex was a friend to the owner who was really nice, once you knew her. She entered the store and immediately headed to the back, where the shoes were.

"Alex? Is that you?" Carrie called out, guessing, correctly, that it was Alex because very few people visit the dark store.

"Yeah! I just need a pair of white heels for my costume." Alex replied, looking over the limited selection until a pair caught her eye. They were white, with a medium heel, and good for the length of the dress. They were toeless and had a strap to keep it on and they actually fit. This really was her lucky night! Alex was ecstatic that her costume was coming together this well.

She grabbed the shoes and ran up to the desk, giddy with the thought of her costume.

"Just these?" Carrie asked.

"Yep! They are perfectly perfect. How much?"

"Oh, just take them. They will look great on you."

"Are you sure? I could pay." Alex made sure to pinch her self, checking if she was dreaming. She wasn't. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Oh go ahead." Carrie said, turning away from Alex and disappearing into the back room.

The day had gone much better than expected. Alex had the perfect costume and was looking forward to the next night.

What Alex didn't know, however was that Jade, Derek, Jack, the entire guest-list of the infamous Halloween party, and the dreamy Joey McGregor would all be in danger soon. And the only person that could save them was she. Well, herself and a special friend. If only the Doctor or Alex knew that, they could've prevented all that was about to happen.

However, people don't tell the future so Alex went home, showing her brother and parents the amazing costume for Jade's Halloween party the next day. And while that was happening, the Doctor was in his TARDIS, throwing the switches, and muttering to himself about a new bowtie and some faraway planet.


	2. School? Hell Seems Like A Better Word

When Alex woke up late the next morning, she cursed quietly to herself before jumping up and throwing on random clothes for school. No one cared about what she wore, least of all her. She then ran downstairs, grabbed a slice of toast (buttered well and good god damnit) and her backpack and ran out the door.

As she was walking to school, Alex ate the toast and mentally checked her mind to see if she had forgotten something. She wasn't sure if she had, but then again, Alex forgot many things. The feeling wouldn't shake her as she walked, and she repeatedly looked back, as if that would help. A few times she heard an odd song and thought she saw an awkwardly strange man, but that really must have been her imagination.

When she got to school, everything was basically the same. Which is to say, horrible. There was a buzz in the air about the fabulous Halloween party everyone would be attending, with the boys taking about their ironic costumes and the girls saying things like 'short shorts' 'bunnies' and 'playboy girrrls'. Alex was quiet in class and walked down the hall with her head down, hoping no one would notice her, hoping to avoid the whole situation of people. And even though Alex made those precautions, the others still laughed at her, threw paper at her, and even pushed her around. Alex didn't care. She would be gone from this place soon enough, anyway. Though, not gone quite soon enough for her.

As she walked forward in the hallways before ninth period (art, thank God!), she tripped and fell right onto her face. Alex really isn't that surprised; this happens all the time. And, right on cue comes the boisterous laughter and finger-pointing, and horrendous name-calling. Someone then decided to cross a line and they stepped forward, tipping their smoothie all over Alex's head, drenching her book and her hair. She tried to make the tears go back, make them disappear, but they kept coming and threatened to spill any second. Suddenly Alex was done.

She was done with enduring their torturous cries at her for being a 'Space Nerd' and for liking girls, and for knowing 'all' the answers, though never talking to anyone but the faculty and Jade. She was done with the fact that she could only have a half-friend in this dammed school. Alex turned back and started yelling, addressing the entire hallway.

"You all think you are perfect. You all think that because you have the right friends, because you like the right gender, because you don't have scars, because of whatever, you think you are God's gift to all others. Well guess what? YOU ARE NOT. You are all terrible people, and you know what? SO AM I. The only difference is I know how to control it, I know how far is too far. You don't. So that, my friends is the main difference between us. So why don't you go do whatever the hell you guys usually do, other than torture me for once, and let me live my own freaking life."

With that, Alex spun on her heels, going back the way she came, towards the girl's bathroom to see what could be done about her poor, smoothie-drenched book and her hair. As she walked, she noticed that everyone was quiet. No one was talking; they were all staring at her in stunned silence.

And, predictably, Alex wanted to look back. However, being as stubborn as she had always been, she refused herself and kept going forwards. Once she got to the empty bathroom, the tears took over and she found herself sobbing in one of the stalls.

It can't be said that she didn't try. That was all she did in Middle School and the freshman year of High School. She had tried liking boys, tried dating them. She had tried to not be interested in space or science, tried to act bored when the teacher went on a whole lecture about the Galaxy. She tried not to spew random facts or to be outgoing and say 'Hi!' to someone. It was hard. She went into a dark place and didn't do anything. She couldn't feel anything. She had self-harmed for some release, some relief.

It just didn't work. Alex was who she was, and she finally came to terms with that last year. Over the last year, she had finally admitted that she was a lesbian and proud as fuck, that she loved science and space, that she was terrible in the social aspect of life. She stopped cutting. No one had really liked her when she was a fake, anyway. Even though everyone else in the whole town seemed pretty fake.

Alex tried to stop the crying, and once it had slowed, she went out of the stall and stood in front of the sink. She stood right in front of the mirror, alone for once. Alex splashed her self with cold water and tried to get some smoothie out of her hair before giving up and looking up, into her own eyes.

Her hair was too thick. Her stomach was too big. Her thighs were absolutely huge. And how about her chest? Well, it was much too small, apparently. And, 'ew!' she let the scars on her wrist actually show. That should be illegal, right? To show the scars that helped her become strong and become who she was? Yuck! All the boys, even the girls told her that. She felt as if it might just be true, but Alex tried to push the thoughts out.

To distract herself, she thought about the Halloween party. She decided to go. She would show them that they could not harm her; she was much stronger than they thought. She would show them.


End file.
